


Hi! I'm Marcel,      the marketing guy.

by writelikethissss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writelikethissss/pseuds/writelikethissss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole day Niall feels like he's been tortured, especially when Harry changes back into his normal clothes and its possible, Niall thinks, that Harry has out-hotted himself. He's not sure at this moment, as he's looking at Harry in his blue shirt with the top few buttons undone, whether he wants Harry to be Harry or Marcel. But either way he wants him. </p><p>And Harry? Harry will try anything....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi! I'm Marcel,      the marketing guy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction and should not be shared with anyone depicted in this story!

The boys have made a few videos now so they know how all of this works. They get onto set, they're told where to stand how to look. The video for their new song is going to be completely different though.

First of all, the song is different. The first few bars of the song aren't recognisable as One Direction and it has a louder, more defined sound than anything they've ever done before. Then, they have a really clever concept that the boys are all excited about. There's even a dance routine which has been put in there as a statement of irony that the boys never actually dance. This hasn't however stopped all the boys from learning the routine by heart before the shoot today.

They each have their own character in the video and Niall is currently sat in makeup staring at his hands which now have huge chunky fingers as part of his costume. He and Louis are going to be playing middle aged record executives and even though they kind of knew what they would look like, Niall still gets a shock when he looks in the mirror and sees a chubby, older version of himself called 'Harvey'.

Niall is the last to be made up and he hasn't seen anyone else's new looks yet. So when he leaves the dressing room to go on set, his eyes scan the room for this four band mates. He snickers at Liam and Louis, who are messing around with each other's costumes; Liam poking Louis' newly large belly and Louis snapping the head band on Liam's head. Niall can't believe how good Zayn looks as a woman and smacks his ass when he walks by, only for Zayn to turn round and waggle his finger and pout his lips, clearly already in character. 

Then Niall's eyes fall on Harry and he's pretty sure he's staring at him with his mouth wide open. The point of Harry being the nerdy marketing guy was to make him look less attractive. Well, the makeup artists have failed miserably because Harry looks hot. He has his hair slicked back neatly, large glasses and is wearing black trousers, a cream shirt with a brown tie and a really awful waistcoat. He walks up to Niall and whispers close to Niall's ear in a goofy accent "Hi, I'm Marcel, the marketing guy."

Niall shifts from one foot to the other and looks up at Harry, instinctively going to place his hands on his boyfriend's hips, but Harry stops him.

"Excuse me, but I only just met you. Keep your hands to yourself, old man." He winks and walks off wiggling his bum, turning back to wink at Niall. 

To Niall, Harry is the most attractive thing on the planet, and Harry would say the same about Niall. And Niall really really really likes the way Harry looks right now but he feels like he's being a bit of a perv whilst he is dressed as Harvey. And they've never done the dressing up thing before but Niall really really wants to walk up to Harry and slam him against the nearest wall and suck him and bite him until he's screaming. He can't of course, because it would be inappropriate for one thing. Another thing is, that nobody knows they're together. At least, they think that is the case. 

In reality, they're not very subtle. Or quiet, actually, and the other boys got a bit tired of having to sleep with ear phones in their ears to block out the muffled groans and moans coming from the bathroom of the tour bus when Niall and Harry thought everyone was asleep. When the boys are split between buses now, it's Niall and Harry on one and the other three on another bus. Niall and Harry don't see that it's on purpose, they don't see that to those close to them, it's screamingly obvious that they are together. The boys will tell them they know one day but for now they have fun with it, Operation Cock Block Louis calls it. 

Anyway, dressed as Harvey, Niall feels a bit odd coming onto Harry but he needs to tell Harry how hot he looks as Marcel, needs to tell him that even that accent is turning Niall on to the point where he can't think straight. He follows Harry out to one of the corridors and grabs his wrist.

"Hey Harvey." Harry smiles and brushes his hand against Niall's groin.

"This is weird!" Niall says but pulls Harry round the corner and to the dressing room. "I feel weird touching you dressed like this..." He says but lets his hand wonder anyway, fiddling with the buttons on Harry's black trousers. "Fuck!!!!" Niall shouts in frustration. "I wish I was dressed as me, this fucking stuff I've got on my hands...." he shoves a fat hand in Harry's face... "I can't even feel you properly."

Harry smiles and grinds his hips against Niall. "Feel me now?" Niall nods and Harry stops. "You know, if you like me dressed like this all you have to do is say..."

Niall looks at him. "Well, I kinda like it. Like, you look like you could be ruined."

"You already did that baby...but leave it with me..." Harry walks off, swinging his sexy ass as he goes, leaving Niall needing to take a few minutes before he returned to the studio floor. 

The whole day Niall feels like he's been tortured, especially when Harry changes back into his normal clothes and its possible, Niall thinks, that Harry has out-hotted himself. He's not sure at this moment, as he's looking at Harry in his blue shirt with the top few buttons undone, whether he wants Harry to be Harry or Marcel. But either way he wants him. 

The boys leave the studio together and get into the car together to get back to the hotel. They go to their own rooms, which is normal, then one of them will sneak into the other's when it's clear. Niall has already got a text from Harry before he even reaches his door to tell him to wait in his own room for Harry.

Harry takes ages and Niall is considering having a wank when there's a knock at the door.

It's not Harry who is standing outside, it's Harry dressed as Marcel. Niall is positive he is drooling and he grabs Harry by his brown tie and pulls him into his room.

"Hi." Harry says and oh my fucking god he's doing the accent. "You needed my help with something?" And oh, Harry's going for the role play thing. Niall can do that, he thinks. He'll get sex at the end of it, it's worth a go.

"Yes, actually." Niall begins to back Harry up against the door. "We were very, very disappointed in your ideas for our video....." Niall points a finger at Harry's chest. 

"Very sorry, Sir." And God, that makes it a little hard for Niall to think straight "we just did what we thought would work."

"Well...." Niall lets his finger drag along the buttons of Harry's waistcoat and stop at his trousers "We really were very disappointed, we think we may changes our minds about using your company."

"No!!" Harry shouts "I'll get fired, please, Sir.." And god the way Harry keep saying that... "I will do anything, anything you want!"

"Oh, you will?" Niall asks and he continues to drag his finger down to Harry's groin and Harry nods. "Can I fuck you?" Niall whispers in 'Marcel's' ear. He nods and Niall takes his bottom lip in between his teeth then licks it then pecks him "Right.." And then another bite "answer...." 

Niall slams Harry up against the door and plunges his tongue into Harry's mouth, grabbing his ass and squeezing it. Harry isn't touching Niall and Niall realises and stops.

"What's wrong Marcel?" Niall asks Harry, hoping actually calling him Marcel hasn't taken it too far.

Harry just smiles sheepishly. "I'm not very experienced.." He replies in his accent and looks into Niall's eyes so focused it burns through Niall and reaches the end of his toes. "You're gonna have to tell me.....exactly..... what you want me to do, Sir." and God if Niall wasn't turned on before he sure as hell is now. 

"Put your hands on me, all over me." Niall picks up one of Harry's hands and runs his fingers along his palms and up his fingers "your hands are huge, you can make a man feel really good with those hands." Niall moves Harry's hand to his ass "you can squeeze my ass..." He moves it again to his hip bone "you can press into my hip bone, as hard as you like, I really really like that..." Niall is sure Harry smirks at this because it was Harry who found this weakness. Niall moves Harry's hand to his hair "or you can run your fingers through my hair, tug it a bit, scratchy scalp....you ok with that?" 

Harry nods and lets Niall capture his lips in his own again, opening his mouth only after Niall pokes his closed lips really hard. Niall pulls away and smirks "Put your tongue in my mouth, Marcel. Plunge it right in there, I like that...." He trails off and oh, 'Marcel' listens. His tongue I swirling all round Niall's mouth, reaching every single part and pushing Niall's tongue out of the way. Niall squashes Harry into the door a bit more and kisses h and kisses h until they both can't breathe. Niall moves his lips to Harry's neck and starts to leave open mouthed kisses as far as Harry's high collar will let him. 

"Can you feel what I'm doing here, Marcel?" Harry nods. "Do you think you can do the same to me?" Harry nods again and moves his lips to Niall's neck.

As Harry is kissing and sucking at Niall's neck, Niall's hands are fiddling with Harry's waistcoat and tie. "I'm gonna take these off you, ok Marcel?" Harry nods. Niall undoes the buttons and the tie and pulls them off Harry and then he starts on Harry's shirt, pulling it off his shoulders as 'Marcel' finds the spot on his neck that makes Niall moan. 

Niall whispers "Take my clothes off, do it slowly, ok? Kiss my skin when you take them off me." Harry nods and does what he's asked, pulling Niall's t shirt over his head and kissing Niall's chest, every inch, with little open mouthed kisses and nips. "Now kneel down in front of me....take my trousers off but leave my boxers on, still kiss my skin, ok? Pay attention to my inner thighs..." Harry nods again and his kisses become more tender as he concentrates on Niall's thighs, nipping and sucking and licking them and making Niall moan. 

Niall steps out of his trousers and puts his hand on Harry's head. "Ok take my boxers down but so it slowly, keep kissing me ok?" Harry nods again.

As he does as he's told, Harry can feel himself jetting painfully hard. This is incredibly hot and he is completely loving that Niall is dominant. Harry takes off Niall's boxers and stares at his erection.

"Ok, lick from here" Niall points at the base of his cock "to here" and points to the tip and swirl your tongue around when you get to the tip." Harry nods and does what he's asked and Jesus Christ, Niall can't think straight. Harry flicks his tongue over the top a few more times then takes Niall in his mouth, Niall bucking his hips into the wet and heat of Harry's mouth.

"Sorry." He strokes Harry's cheek. Harry simply digs his hands into Niall's hip bones, just how Niall likes it.

Harry goes down again and again and again and Niall is about to explode so he stops Harry and Harry pulls off. Niall brings Harry back up to his lips "Kiss me, make me taste myself." He says and Harry obliges, darting and plunging his tongue around Niall's mouth. "Can I fuck you, Marcel?" Harry nods. "Ok...come and lie down." Niall pulls Harry over to the bed, reaching to undo his trousers and pull them off. He holds the waist band of Harry's boxers and pulls them down slowly, kissing every inch of Harry's skin as he does so.

Niall quickly swipes his tongue over Harry's tip and he throws his head back. Niall does it again and again and then takes him all the way in his mouth. He knows he can't cum twice and he is pretty sure Harry won't be able to either to he slides Harry's cock out his mouth and reaches for the lube in his bag. 

"Lie down, Marcel." Niall instructs as he drizzles lube over three of his fingers. "I need to stretch you, ok, 'm gonna use my fingers to do it..." Harry nods and Niall pushes his first finger in and begins to slide it in and out. Then a second finger and Harry hisses but tells him to keep moving. Niall adds a third and scissors his fingers, Harry is a writhing mess on the bed because Niall has found his prostate and is brushing against it every so often.

"You're so tight Marcel, wanna fuck you now." Harry nods and thinks thank fuck, because if he wasn't being 'Marcel', he would be yelling at Niall to just get the fuck into him right now. 

Niall slicks his cock with lube and lines himself up at Harry's entrance. He pushes into him, kissing Harry's lips and feeling Harry scratch into his back. He stays still for a little while until Harry starts to buck his hips to meet Niall. Niall sniggers. "You're so eager, Marcel. Who knew Marcel the marketing guy would be such a cock slut..." 

Niall starts to move and gets a rhythm going quickly, sliding in and out of Harry and trying to angle himself so he hits Harry's prostate.

"FFUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!!" Harry screams so Niall repeats his actions, slamming into Harry and revelling in the obscenities coming from Harry's mouth.

Niall starts to feel like he's close so he stars to pump Harry's cock to match the speed of his thrusts.

"Marcel, are you close?" He grunts.

"'M close...Fuck yeah!! FUCK!!" and with that, harry cums over his own and Niall's stomach, biting into Niall's shoulder. Niall comes right after and keeps sliding into Harry until their orgasms are over.

Niall pulls out but stays on top of Harry, straightening the glasses on his face.

"How was that, Marcel?" And Harry smiles.

"I think I'm going to have to mess up more often if that's what I get. I am glad I could put things right for you, Sir." Harry says still keeping up the accent."

"Oh Marcel, this isn't right yet, there's loads more I want you to do for me."

Niall is taking full advantage of this. And Harry is more than ok with that.


End file.
